White Lighter at 12 You Funny
by AwkwardYoutuber
Summary: Lauran is the daughter of Piper and Leo. What happens when the Elders fear she is going to be to power and has to have 2 charges that happen to be Renesmee and Jacob... Set for 15 years after Breaking Dawn and a couple of years after Forever Charmed. Rated T for Languge
1. Chapter 1

_**NESSIE'S P.O.V**_

"Mom I don't want to move" I complained. "Grandpa and Jacob are here"

"Don't worry Nessie no matter how much Edward threatens me I won't let you leave without me" Jacob said.

"Nessie its San Francisco we have never been there" Mom said trying to cheer me up.

"Actually only you, Nessie and, Jacob haven't been there 1982-2000 I had some good times there" Dad laughed. Then mom hit him.

"But what about Grandpa" I asked.

"Nessie we are supposed to be 15 years-older than we are" Alice said.

"Well can't we…" I sighed. "When do we leave?"

"In about a week" Dad said. I just hope something interesting will happen.

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

"Mom you promised!"

"I know I did Lauran, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go _into the Underworld_ to find a demon."

"That's so unfair!"

"Lauran you are only 12 I don't want you down there."

"Can I… I'm going to the bridge" I said and before she could protest I orbed out. Now I guess I should explain myself. Hello everyone my name is Lauran Penny Halliwell and I'm half- witch half- white lighter. Now I think your all thinking what the hell is a white lighter. Well they are like guardian angels and have healing abilities and can transport anywhere they want and we call it orbing. I'm not the only half- witch half-white lighter there's my Aunt Paige, Wyatt my older brother, Chris my other older brother, Henry Jr, Mia, and Lia… but I am the most powerful one. Then there is my parents the most known couple in the magical world. My mom Piper Halliwell is a witch, but not just any witch she is a Charmed One the world's most powerful witches and then my dad Leo Wyatt who is an Elder (The wisest white lightest and sort of like a council). Then there is Aunt Paige and Henry, and last but cerntainly not the least there's Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. Uncle Coop is one of the million Cupids in the world. Now you probably have a bunch of questions, but I will answer the most obvious one. I'm the most power half- white lighter and half- witch I have all the Charmed Ones powers (including Aunt Prue's) and I'm a sponge… only I didn't know it yet.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Lauran calm down" my brother Chris said trying to calm me.

"I can't she told me when I was 12 ½ she would let me fight demons like the rest of you guys, but she said I couldn't find a demon!" I said. I started pacing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Yeah I said the Golden Gate Bridge, it was like a hang out spot for the kids of the Charmed Ones.

"Well Lauran you are only 12 ½ "said Lia

"Yeah well you started demon fighting when you were 12 and… plus you are 13" I said.

"Yeah well maybe Aunt Piper will loosen up if Mom and Aunt Paige talk to her" Melinda said.

"Can you ask them for me" I begged

"Yeah sure" she said and 'orbbed away' **(AN: The reason it has '' is because hearts appear)**

"Hey Chris where's Wyatt"

"I don't know maybe at Aunt Phoebe's he wants to find his True Love"

"Oh okay we should probably go find him mom is probably pissed at me for what I did and I want some back up" I said getting up from my comfortable position.

"You know Piper isn't going to be happy with what you did" said Elle an Elder.

"Elle what are you doing here" Chris asked.

"Well… Lauran the Elders have foreseen something awful and there are few of us that believe you would never do that your father included, but many are not convinced so you… have to prove yourself"

"What is this Survival" Chris said defensive

"Chris it's okay you can help her because your father thought it would be good if you had your own charge and… teach a class at magic school"

"…What about me" I asked nervously

"Lauran" she sighed "You have to have 2 charges and there is something specific that you have to do and you have to teach a class at magic school…" she trailed off.

"What!" Chris and I said together.

"I know Lauran they wanted to kill you because of…"

"Because of what!" I said.

"I can't tell you" she said.

"Okay can you at least tell me who my charges are" I said calmly.

"I can't tell you… but I can tell you that-"

"No you cannot" said Demeter an angry Elder. "We must go" and they orbed away. Chris and I orbed home to find a demon waiting for us… especially _me._

**AN: Hey guys tell me what you think and what should happen I would love to use your ideas. I'm pretty sure your wondering how old the kids are so here you go.**

_Wyatt 22 Chris 20 Lauran 12 ½ Henry 15 Mia and Lia 13 Melinda is 14_

_**~Lauran**  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Noise!

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

When we got home there was a demon waiting for me. He looked normal, but considering he had a fireball in his hand I think I will go straight to vanquishing him… however you vanquish him. Chris orbed upstairs to the Book while me and mom handled the demon. I was kinda frozen and Mom was trying to blow him up, but failing. I tried freezing him it didn't work.

"Lauran he doesn't freeze" Mom said from the kitchen _Perfect. _What was I suppose to do. I looked around the house trying to find something…. The _grandfather clock_ I thought to myself.

"Hey fire guy leave my mom alone" I said and used Aunt Prue's powers to knock the clock into him. He fell down, but not before he threw a fire ball at me. That burned so bad I don't know how mom does this! I had a huge burn on my arm. The demon got back up and I was out of options.

"Chris got a potion yet" I yelled upstairs

"Working on it" he yelled back. What was I suppose to do then I thought of something else.

"Knife" I said and a knife orbed in my hand. I threw it at the demon and it passed right threw. Damn it!

"Damn it!" Mom said echoing my thought he started throwing fireballs like crazy. Chris orbed down and threw the potion at him and he died in flames. My mom came out of the kitchen with to burns on each arm.

"Mom oh my god are you okay" I asked as I healed her.

"Thanks to you sweetie" she said kissing my forehead. Chris healed me and then I remembered why we came home in the first place.

"Mom I'm really sorry about orbing out like that I was just p—mad" I said.

"It's okay" she said ruffling my hair.

"Mom we have a problem" Chris said.

"Chris what is it"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Chris, Mom the Elders fear I will become something, so they gave me 2 charges… and I have to teach a class at magic school" I said sitting on the sofa.

"And Mom, Dad is making me teach a class at magic school and I have a charge to" Chris complained.

"Why are you complaining the Elders fear I'm going to be something. At least you only have one charge I have **2**" We started arguing.

"Leo!" Mom yelled bringing us back to reality. Dad and Wyatt came down… why did Wyatt come down.

"Dad what do the Elders fear I will become" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you" Dad sighed. Wyatt got an apple and started eating how could he start eating in a time like this.

"What do you mean your not allowed to tell me" Mom said.

"Lauran isn't allowed to know and Chris isn't allowed to know… She has to figure it out…" Dad trailed off.

"That's bull—" Mom started but I couldn't hear her, instead I heard this sound. It sounded like a drill from the dentist or a very annoying whistle. In reaction I covered my ears, but that only mad it worst.

"What is that noise" I said.

"What does it sound like" All my family asked at once.

"A drill from the dentist or… a very annoying whistle" I said.

"Lauran listen to me you have to orb to where ever the sound is" I did and then I understood why she or he called me…

**AN: Another cliffhanger. You probably hate me, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**

_**~Lauran**_


	3. Chapter 3: I will explain late though

**AN: Hey guys so I thought I would tell you **_**all**_** of Lauran's powers. Lauran can: Move things with her mind, Orb, orb things to her, levitate, feel other people's feelings and inflict feelings on others, be too places at once & be conscious (Unlike Prue), has visions/ can see the future before it happens, freeze thing, and blow up things. That is all her powers. And here are the Charmed Ones jobs. Piper works at a restaurant during that day and at night works at P3 were many of the Charmed Ones kids work. Phoebe is a teacher at Melinda's, Lia's, Mia's, and Lauran's school. And Paige, when not working at Magic School a guidance counselor at the school also. I think that's it… I think **** I don't own Twilight or Charmed…**

_**RENESMEE'S P.O.V**_

Dad, Alice and I were out hunting. Dad had already got an Elk and Alice… well was Alice I have no clue where she went, but anyway I didn't like animal blood! I remember back when I was a baby I had human blood. I miss it. I understand that having human blood is wrong I just like the taste of it.

"I do to Renesmee, but its not right… how about this we will make it to a contest whoever catches one first wins okay" I smiled and nodded.

_**30 MIUNTES LATER**_

"I won" I gloated once we got to the café. For some reason after hunting I was always hungry for water… and a lot of it. After we left the café some man ran behind us and stole Alice's 'Designer bag' and she ran after him. I don't know why Alice did that she has like 20 of the _same_ bag. Only Alice would chase after some fool who stole a bag that she has 20 of them.

"Alice!" Dad and I yelled as we were trying to catch up to her. Alice was in a dark alley with the man. The man had a pocket knife as if that was going to do something, but then another man came out of literally nowhere.

"Joesph that is no way to kill a vampire" The man said and he shot an arrow at me and I fell to the ground.

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

I orbed to the noise and I understood why he or she called me. There was a girl on the ground with a Dark Lighter arrow in her chest and a dude reaching for the arrow.

"Don't touch the arrow!" I screamed running over to the girl. That turned some heads, but no one was caring enough to come over to us and see what was wrong. He looked at me and he looked extremely pissed, like he was going to rip my head off.

"I can help you have to take her to your house" I said. I put my hand on her about to orb her, but then he picked her up and took off at an incredible speed. I was stuck in the alley didn't know what to do then I heard a voice in my head.

_Lauran orb were ever feels right, but do not tell them what you are._ I did what the voice said. I orbed into a big white home with a lot of stuff. Then reality caught up to me and I had 12 golden eyes on me… _golden _why were they golden.

"How did you—" started a dirty blonde, but I didn't let him finish

"I promise I will explain… later Jasper" Did I just say his name. I felt, not only his shock, but everyone else's shock. In the mean time Edward came. Seriously how am I knowing this people names! I felt Bella's anger and sadness. I went over to Renesmee and Edward again hissed at me.

"Are you trying to tell me that touching this arrow will kill me" he said.

"Yes, but not immediately it will be slow and very very _very_ painful". I went over to Renesmee she was asleep. The arrow hadn't breached the skin that much. I felt Bella's wave of emotions.

"Are you saying Renesmee is going to die" Bella hissed. What is it with this family and hissing?! I tried calming her down with my empathy, but I felt something weird like… someone else doing the same thing.

"Not if I get that arrow out"

"I thought you said we couldn't touch it" and Edward touched it and fell to the floor.

"Some people just don't listen" I muttered under my breath and went over to him and healed him. He sat up in a gasp, but I didn't have time for him so I went over to Renesmee. I used Aunt Prue's power and got the arrow out and she screamed. I felt Bella's anger, but Edward was holding her back. Once the arrow was out I froze it in midair. Then I healed Renesmee, the of course Jacob had to come in.

"Hey Nessie I got—" he started, but was staring at me healing Renesmee. "What the fuck are you doing" he yelled at me and charged at me. I in reaction orbed out, but it was meant to be an orb in place, but it wasn't…

**AN: Yes I know another cliff hanger. Please R&R and let me know what you think is going to happen.**

_**~Lauran**_


	4. Chapter 4:

HEY GUYS ITS ME AND YOUR PROBABLY REALLY REALLY PISSED...

I'M SORRY IM JUST NOT FEELING THIS STORY BUT GUESS WHO IS...

**The Goddess of Darkness :)**

****ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME

~Lauran


End file.
